Dream Land
by Stephy825
Summary: Kazuma claims that he's never been to the amusement park before...but what if he has? The only thing was that it was seven years ago. With Ren. Supposed two-shot filled with brother fluffy-ishy.


**Dream Land**

"An amusement park?" a boy at the age of fifteen questioned as he stared at his father. The teen had brown hair that spiked at the front, though one of them would always be pointed down. He wore a simple white kimono for guys, and his red eyes were glaring directly at the other guy.

"Yes...you see, Ren..." the older man trailed off, knowing that his son would know the rest of the story already. The man had black hair and red eyes, the same as his son. Reaching in to his dark kimono, he handed the teen two tickets. "I'm giving you this chance to spend some time with him, think of it as free time from practicing."

"What about Ayano? Wouldn't it be better for you to ask her?" he asked in irritation.

"She with her friends today, and like what I said, now's a good chance for you to spend some time with Ren."

"...you just don't want to go to an amusement park." the teen mumbled as he snatched the tickets from his father. "Fine, it feels good to relax once in awhile anyway." after speaking his last words, the boy went out of the room with a neutral expression.

-o-

After walking far from his father's room, a big grin appeared on his face. "Finally! Some time to kick back!" he exclaimed happily. After stretching his arms a bit, he glanced at the tickets again. "...I've never been to an amusement park before." he muttered. "Heh, all I have to do is to watch Ren and go on a few rides, how hard can it be?"

Out of the blue, the teen felt someone hugging him from behind, it startled him, but he already knew who it was. "Kazuma~!" a voice shouted from behind him.

"Hey Ren." Kazuma greeted as he tried to take his younger brother's arms of his waist. Ren had blond hair and wore a simple, blue shirt with an orange jacket. He hugged his older brother tightly; it was one of his favorite habits.

"You know Nii-san; I'm going to the fair with dad! I wish you could come with us Nii-san!" the young boy beamed. Kazuma couldn't help but smile at his little brother with his green eyes sparkling with excitement. "Actually...dad told me that he wouldn't be going." the child's happy face turned into a slight frown. "Huh? Why?" he asked, releasing his grip from Kazuma.

"You know our old man, I don't think he'll enjoy himself much there..." Kazuma's voice trailed off as he noticed that Ren was about to cry. "D-does that mean...I won't go to the amusement park anymore..?" he sniffled.

"Of course you will...because I'm coming with you." the teen gave a faint smile at his younger brother. As soon as he said that though, Ren hugged his brother again. "Yay~! I'm going with Nii-san!" he exclaimed joyfully. "I can't wait to go on the roller coasters and the Ferris wheel and then we'll see fireworks and-"

"Alright, don't get too excited Ren..." he interrupted before Ren could say anymore. "Instead, save the excitement when we get there, okay?"

"Yup!" Ren replied while nodding. "I'll just change out of this kimono first." the teen left for a moment, and after a couple of minutes, came back with a simple black tee, a dark jacket and jeans. "Shall we go?" after that, the pair left the Kanagi household.

-o-

"_Woah..._" the two boys mumbled while gaping as they walked past the entrance. The place was larger than Kazuma had anticipated; the map would really help them a lot in here. "So...where do you want to go first?" Kazuma asked. It was still morning, around 10am, so they can start riding a few things before they had lunch. Genma also gave him money to spend here, but only at the train did the teen realize there was only enough for the train fee and food. So souvenirs will be out of the question, much to Ren's dismay.

The child pondered over for a bit as Kazuma held the map to his view. After a few moments, he happily pointed on a large white dome. "Here!"

"Um...okay. Let's see...Space Mountain?" the teen mumbled. "It's a rollercoaster...are you sure about this Ren?" he nodded excitedly. "Alright then." Kazuma replied back. "It's at...Tomorrow Land, at the right of the large castle." before he knew it, Ren was already running towards the large structure; Kazuma sighed, and ran as well.

"So we just have to turn left and we'll see a planet that looks like Saturn and the words Tomorrow Land on it." Kazuma muttered as he continued to stare at the map with Ren beside him. It was closer than they thought, and Kazuma ended up bumping into the orange planet. "Oww! Ren! You're supposed to watch where I'm going!" he shouted, though no response came from the kid. "Ren..?"

"Kazuma! Over here!" he called, the blond was already at the bench area, and behind him was the large dome that he wanted to go to. Sighing once more, he folded the map, placed it in his pocket and ran to his little brother. Soon, he found himself waiting in line with his little brother inside the large dome; the aircon felt nice after running to catch Ren. He was just too hyper..."I-I can't wait!" Ren exclaimed, he was even shaking.

"_Ren..._"

"Space Mountain is a thrilling and fast-paced rollercoaster..." the voice came from a small TV up on the ceiling. It was telling them about the few safety precautions and such...after it was over, it simply repeated to another language for the tourists. The line was pretty long, but after a few minutes, Kazuma found himself at the first row of the purple rollercoaster along with Ren, grinning like a man just won the jackpot in a lottery.

"Are you sure about this?" the teen asked again as he helped the kid with the safety bar.

"Yeah Nii-san! This is gonna be so much fun!" he beamed. All of a sudden, the cart started to move, and they were getting closer to the darkness in front of them. Kazuma gulped, while Ren was trying to hold back his screams of excitement.

The person handling the controls gave the signal, and the rollercoaster started to move further in, this time not stopping. The first turn to the right came up, and then flashes of lights that looked like electrical surges came from the walls in front of them. The cart went up, and it sped up a little, and soon the darkness was replaced by twinkling stars and a few galaxies; with meteors around them and everything. Kazuma knew it was all special effects, but he couldn't help but be amazed by it anyway. The BGM complimented the place really well...and the area must have been airconed too, maybe roller coasters should be like this more often.

After a 180 degree turn, the cart began to go up again, and the teen knew the ride was just about to start. The cart positioned itself, and turned again...

Out of the blue, the speed picked up, and the rollercoaster spun to the left, tilting far enough to make you fall if you didn't have the safety belt on. The rollercoaster didn't slow down, and the darkness made it hard for them to see where the next turn was. Before they knew it, another swerve to the right; the wind was swooping by them like they were riding a car at a very fast pace. Right, down, up and then down again. The teen found himself screaming in shock and kept on telling Ren to put his hands on the cart instead of raising it up; the rollercoaster was like a spiral that would keep on leaning to the side over and over. To his horror, it gained more speed again and made a faster turn again to the right, and then they entered a black tunnel and then...

_*flash*_ the ride was over. Soon, the two could see the light to the same place they started. Stunned a little by the sudden white light awhile ago, he turned to Ren. "That. Was. AWESOME! Can we do it again?" the blonde yelled joyfully. Kazuma didn't know what to say, he did feel a little dizzy though from the ride..."Uh..."

"Please~?" Ren pulled off the usual puppy dog eyes on him. Even though he felt a little wobbly, Kazuma did a faint smile at the child.

"...sure, why not?"

"Yay! Thank you Nii-san!" he beamed happily as he got out of the cart after his big brother. "Now let's see our picture!"

"_Picture?_" Kazuma repeated in confusion, and then he realized what the flash was about. "Oh man..." he mumbled. He followed his little brother up the not-so-long ramp that lead to a souvenir shop filled with all kinds of stuff toys and other stuff that people can be tempted to buy, as soon as he entered it though, he can see Ren standing in front of one of the six panels on the wall.

"Haha! Your face looks funny Nii-san!" Ren giggled as he glanced at the picture on the wall. Turns out they'll picture you in the middle of the ride, and you can pay to get the picture as well. But this is one picture Kazuma didn't want to take home for Ayano or anyone else to see.

There he was, on the front, his mouth wide open, like he just saw a ghost while Ren was smiling and raising his arms up. "I thought...I told you to keep your hands on the bar." the teen muttered to his brother. The blond glanced at him and grinned. "Says the big brother who couldn't handle one rollercoaster." he replied back.

"H-hey! Fine, we're really going on it again." Kazuma walked out of the souvenir shop irritated. "Well? Are you coming or not?" he asked as he turned back to the exit, annoyed. Ren simply nodded. "Of course Nii-san!"

-o-

"...at least the picture's better than last time." he mumbled as he exited out of the store the second time. "But you were still screaming a lot Nii-san." Ren piped up.

"You too." he shot back.

"Not in horror." Ren grinned. Kazuma grunted, and saw another building not far from they were; the sign easily readable from afar. "Astro Blaster...wanna try Ren?" only then he realized that he was talking to no one, and the kid had a head start. "Rrgg...stop doing that!" Kazuma yelled, even more irritated than before and ran to him again.

"So...is this another rollercoaster?" he asked, secretly hoping that it wasn't.

"Nope...it's a shooting game!" Ren finished the last phrase happily. "Can we go? Please~?"

"'Course." Ren quickly sprinted inside. "Anything slower than the Space Mountain is fine by me." he mumbled as he followed the child.

As they entered it, there thankfully wasn't much of a line to wait for, since there were a lot of slots to go on. The pair was greeted with a robotic-astronaut thing, but only Kazuma knew it was robotic. Ren seemed to have believed it was real, and was responding to whatever it said. "So we have to shoot down those targets to stop the evil Zurg okay Nii-san?"

"Yeah yeah...I'm not deaf Ren." the kid muttered an apology and ran to where the ride starts. They could both see a long line of small carts that can hold at least two people...well three if they squeeze each other inside, but the limit seems to be two. That was good for them of course, and as soon as the man permitted them to go in, they picked the green cart in front of them and sat down, Kazuma at the left and Ren on the right, each side with its own digital score board and a laser gun that shoots safe red lasers to target the...targets. The guns look like from that Buzz Lightyear thing, well, the entire ride was based on that, so it was natural for the weapons to look like that too.

"You may now start turning the cart around." a voice came out as the conveyer belt pulled them into the chaos of random red laser beams. There was a joystick too in the middle of the cart, in case they wanted to turn the thing around to take an easier aim.

"Nii-san! The big robo-dog!" Ren pointed at the large, orange mechanical beast in front of them, an orange target in the middle of its belly. Kazuma turned the cart to the right and began blasting it as accurately as he could. He could see it light up as he shot it, and a big grin began to form...until he saw only Ren's score was increasing. "Grr...I have to find another target!" he thought. At that point he saw the rotating blade with a purple target in it; he presumed if he shot the triangle-shaped 'Z' then he would gain a lot of points. So unexpectedly for Ren, Kazuma shifted the cart to the left and began aiming at the razor, only to have hit it once, yet it was good enough for him because it gave him a 4,500 point advantage over his little brother. "Beat that Ren!" Kazuma said arrogantly. As soon as he said that, the blonde positioned his gun to a blue target that was really hard to hit since it was behind a large robot's hand. Unbelievably he hit it easily, earning him 10,000 points on the spot.

"_No fair!_"

"That's the punishment for being braggy Nii-san!" he beamed joyfully at him. Kazuma just grunted. He can beat him at the next couple of obstacles..."Yeah, I'll beat him there! Then we'll see who has the last laugh..." he sneered as they passed through a short tunnel with batteries and cans as their hitting marks.

-o-

In the end...well, Ren won. How much you ask? Let me put it this way: Kazuma got around _500,000_. That's more than enough to be proud of right? But Ren got _600,000_ because of that little advantage he had with hitting those blue targets. "I can't believe you _won_." the teen muttered as they got out of the other souvenir shop at the end of the ride, even more annoyed now that his little brother won over a game of shooting.

"Hehe..! I was just lucky I guess!" he grinned as he walked right beside him. Kazuma sighed, and then checked his watch. 12pm, might as well eat lunch...he couldn't believe that he had already wasted two hours in this place while only riding two things. Time passes by way to quickly, but he didn't dwell on that, he was thinking more about where he and Ren would be eating.

That's when Kazuma noticed the _'Star Cafe'_ in a very short walking distance. It was the only place they could probably order at least a burger or something instead of the other buildings. So for the first time today, Kazuma was dragging Ren to another place, while the little one was trying to fight his brother's strong grip to go to another ride even with the angry protests of his stomach. "Nii-san! I wanna go to the Orbitron!"

"Later Ren. You can't enjoy a ride when you're hungry." he replied mildly.

-o-

The brothers entered the brightly lit cafe filled with tons of people and the smell of burgers. After scanning the place a bit, Kazuma told Ren to sit in the vacant seat not far from where they were and started to walk towards the counter at the opposite side. The child reluctantly nodded and released his grip on his brother's jacket. "Just wait there okay? And don't talk to strangers." he reminded as he gave him a reassuring smile. Ren tried to smile back too, but he was still a little nervous being left alone. The elder brother made a note he had to be quick with the meal or else...

He found himself fortunately in a short line, a few moments afterward it was his turn. He ordered a simple cheeseburger for himself and some chicken and rice for Ren. It took awhile, but he soon got a tray of what he wanted, thanked the man and walked briskly back to where he let Ren sit. "You're back!"

"Stop being such a baby, I didn't take that long." Kazuma snapped after seeing the kid teary-eyed; sitting beside him. "Here, you're having chicken."

"Thanks." he sniffed while wiping the small droplets in his eyes. The teen removed the light-blue wrapping off the burger and took a large bite out of it, while Ren was struggling to cut the brown chicken on his own. Kazuma glanced at him every once in a while deciding whether to help him out or not. Finally after another try to pull out the skin from it, he placed his meal on the wrapper, grabbed the spoon and fork from the kid and cut the chicken into bite-sized pieces. He gave the utensils afterward, with Ren smiling at him in gratitude. "You're what, six now and you still can't do it yourself?" he asked; a little annoyed.

"Sorry...I don't really practice." the blonde made an apologetic face. Kazuma lightly grinned, then ruffled his little brother's hair. "Just eat. You still want to go on more rides don't you?"

"'Course!" he beamed in response.

Soon, they were both done, and exited out of the restaurant with a full stomach. The pair decided to check out another area called _'Adventure Land'_ since the only ride that they haven't rode yet would be the Orbitron that Ren wanted to try before. For Kazuma, it may be a bad idea for them to go now, so he ended up pulling the blonde past the orange planet, crossing the large castle again, and arriving at the large wooden sign above them. The sun was blazing now since it was noon, but there seemed to be a lot of shade nearby, so the teen wasn't really worried about the heat. At least there was a little wind blowing every now and then.

"Kazuma~! Over here Nii-san!" Ren called from a brown sign stretching from the ground. The kid was pointing at one of the phrases engraved there, and when he got a closer look, he noticed it was a boat ride. His view shifted to the direction it was facing, and then turned to his little brother again. "...let's go." Ren smiled happily that Kazuma understood and trotted behind him.

Turns out the ride that Kazuma and Ren were headed to was called 'Jungle Cruise Ship'; it's a supposed short trip around the river and you get to see a bunch of...well, wildlife and such...

They both waited in line like the others, and soon they entered the boat as well. It was kind of small, and it was made out of wood and other materials...but mostly wood. It even had a large, black furnace in the middle, and the seats were just at the side of the ship. When the brothers sat down, there was a small warning coming from the speaker. "Attention, for those who are sitting at the back, you may get wet from the ride..." it spoke. Kazuma didn't really follow the rest because he was sitting at the end of the boat. He didn't mind getting wet, but he wasn't sure about Ren...

"I'm okay Nii-san. Anyway, we might enjoy it better staying here!" he beamed. The teen smiled back, and with the motor roaring into life, it began to move, propelling them into the deeper parts of the river.

As they moved in further, the girl speaker was introducing herself and acted as the tour guide on the short trip. Suddenly, the blonde tugged Kazuma's sleeve, and started pointing at something at the river bank. When he turned, he saw two elephants that were playing in the water; one was older and obviously a female because the other was a baby. He grinned, for a second there, he assumed the elephants to be real, only to notice their actions were repetitive, so their just robots.

Ren thought otherwise.

"Cool! I can't believe we were lucky enough to see two elephants here!" he grinned in happiness. Kazuma decided not to tell him, he would figure it out for himself later on. For now, he just enjoyed Ren's smiling face as the little elephant began to spray water around. Thankfully the blast didn't hit the boat directly, and just lightly splashed the boy. Ren giggled as he shook off the small droplets of water in his shirt and pants; Kazuma simply watched him in case anything bad might happen.

The ship turned past the large tree house and went even deeper in; at that point the teen noticed something bubbling in the water. Suddenly a crocodile lunged nearby the boat, missing it by a couple centimeters. It honestly surprised Kazuma, but the speaker was unfazed by it, as if she already knew it was going to happen. Yet she still kept the act like she was scared too. Kazuma was shaken a little, but he got over it easily and regained his composure, while Ren still seemed slightly shock over the close encounter. "You okay Ren?"

"Y-yeah..." he stuttered.

"Don't worry Ren, they won't put us in any danger." he said mildly.

"Are you sure..?" he muttered; worried.

"We won't be riding this if there was risk involved."

"R-right." he managed to smile at his older brother. "But that was close wasn't it?"

"Not really." he replied coolly, hiding his surprise from awhile ago.

Deeper in they encountered a group of piranhas, hippos that nearly bit a part of the boat off, zebras grazing the grass on the left, and a bunch of natives that tried to shoot them with invisible ammo. Ren was cowering beside his brother when they were using their bamboo weapons, so Kazuma just told him that there was also an invisible force field around them so they won't get hurt, no matter how hard they tried. That seemed to have done the trick, because as soon as the teen said that, the boy's body eased a little, yet he chose to stay beside his brother for the rest of the trip.

The ride was close to its ending when the little boat was approaching these large rock structures, just barely passing the powerful water spouts. Kazuma was wondering why it stopped so close to the rock when suddenly large flames shot up of nowhere, making Ren jump a little, but wasn't as scared. It soon ended, and everyone exited the boat, grins and smiles on their faces; telling their friends or family members about the trip they've just had. The only one that didn't seem to enjoy it was Kazuma, and the blonde was worried why. "_Nii-san?_"

"Sorry, the flames caught me off guard." he suddenly apologized. Ren smiled and held his brother's hand, making the teen turn to him. "If that ever happens again, you'll protect me right?"

He was honestly surprised about his question, yet smiled at him at the same time. "Of course. I'll protect you to the end, I promise."

Ren beamed while hugging him tightly. "Thanks Nii-san! Now let's go to another ride!" he beamed while pulling him away from where they were again.

**

* * *

A/N : Yes, I've noticed how terribly long it is. I was hoping for it to be a one-shot, but I was typing so much that I guess I got carried away. Part two will be coming soon, I just didn't have the chance to write it yet. ^ ^;;**

**Please Review~**

**Oh yeah, all ride names and area belong to_ DisneyLand_, not me. And I don't own Kazuma and Ren either, just the memories I have.**


End file.
